1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a recessed light fixture and, more particularly, to a combination plaster frame and junction box for holding a lamp housing in place in a ceiling or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recessed lighting, in which a lighting assembly is mounted in a ceiling or the like so that its light shines through an opening in the ceiling into a room or other area to be lighted, is coming into common use as a creative approach to lighting. An electric lamp, generally mounted in a socket, is held in a lamp housing. The lamp housing, in turn, is secured in position in the ceiling by a fixture or bracket commonly known as a plaster frame. The plaster frame may include hanger bars which extend to and are fastened to and between joists in the ceiling. The weight of the light fixture is thereby supported by the joists through the hanger bars instead of being supported on the ceiling panels or other ceiling material.
An example of a plaster frame is disclosed in U.S. Pat. 4,408,262 in which a rectangular plate having a central aperture is supported by hanger bars extending through hanger bar brackets on the plate. The hanger bars are mounted extending between joists in a ceiling. An electrical junction box is mounted on the plate.
U.S. Pat. 2,741,695 also discloses a recessed lighting fixture including a plaster frame having a supply wire outlet box which is suspended between adjacent joists by hanger bars.
A recessed lighting fixture that is provided with a junction box connected by means of a bracket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. 3,361,904.